Over and Over
by aBLONDERhErMiOnE
Summary: It's a songfic, for the song that has been stuck in my head for days, Over and Over, sung by Nelly. Poor Ron never gets a chance to tell Hermione how he feels R&R :)


Disclaimer:…..STILL NOT JK ROWLING! Sorry. 

Author's note: Okay, yes it is a songfic, based on the song Over and Over, by Nelly (2004). It just happened to be stuck in my head, and well why not a story, right?

_Over and Over_

**_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him   
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
No_**

"What's that?"

"A letter, Ron"

"I know that Hermione, I'm not thick, who from?"

"Vicktor."

"Your still seeing him?"

"Honestly! I can't ever speck to another man, can I?"

"He's up to no good!"

"YOU JUST CAN'T EXPECT THE FACT THAT SOMEONE OUT THEIR MIGHT HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR ME!"

"You don't think I have respect for you?"

"You read my mind! Why can't I just talk to him?!" Her eyes were filling with tears. Do I hurt her that much?

"Because…because…" I was speechless. I had to end it before she'd run away crying. 

"Once again, you don't have an answer. Not that I need one from you." She paused. "I love him." and she dashed to the girls' dormitory..

_**I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things**_

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't get me started on last night, Ron. Just leave it."

"Did you really mean about what you said? About Krum?"

She couldn't look me in the eyes, "Yes"

I felt my heart break.

**_Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ooh_   
_But I think she's leaving  
Oh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you) _**

**_Cause its all in my head_  
_I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah   
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
No  
_**_  
**I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now   
and this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head **_**  
**

"Where are you going with your trucks?"

"Ron, I…I…got transferred. I was offered a place in Drumstrang to do more research on the Dark Arts, to help Harry. And to spend more time with Vicktor. I'm going"

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me"

I could never be mad at her, no matter what she thinks. I should have stopped her from walking away, I should have told her those three words that were forever on the tip of my tongue when I see her. But I just watched her fade away.

_**Over and over again  
Ooh  
I think she's leaving  
Oh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**_

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
No

I wrote to you everyday, and I would dream of you. In my dreams I always said I'm sorry for being a fool, and jealous of Krum. You would always come back to me, and it would have been as though none of our fighting ever had happened. I could only imagine you kiss and how sweet it would be. Where were you now? Are you happy with him?

**_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down  
Oh,I can't go on not loving you)_**

I had to see you. I thought I would surprise you by coming up to Drumstrang for the holidays. I knew you couldn't feel that way about Krum. The castle was amazing, but all I could think about was finding you once I got there. I looked in the library and saw you and him, kissing.  
_  
**Cause its all in my head**_

So you really do love him.

_  
**I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him   
And it hurts so bad, yeah **_

You see me standing at the entrance, and a look of horror and guilt comes across your face. You stand up and try to chase after me, but I ran away. I was too late.

**_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
No  
_**

Now this is where I stand, in my dormitory. I can't bring myself to cry. Real men don't cry, but then, real men don't let the woman they love get away from them. I never even told you how much you meant to me, the way your cleverness over-whelms me. How you smell like a small sent of peppermint and book pages, or the way you'd feel when your head would brush against mine when you were helping me with homework. The sun sets in your eyes.

**_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
No  
_**

I understand, why would you want me? I'm a bloody git who couldn't tell you. Even now, years later I find myself thinking about you. Only wishing that I could have grabbed you before you left and said "Hermione Granger, I love you."

**_Over and Over again_**

Now, your memory haunts me.

_**  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head**_

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, sorry to waste your time. I just thought it would be a cute R/Hr fic if Hermione ended up with Krum (GOD FORBID THAT REALLY HAPPEN!!!!! I'm a pure Ron/Hermione Shipper!) Now, u see that little box-y thing on your bottom left hand screen, CLICK IT, plez! If u do, I'll give u cocanut (did I even SPELL that right?) thankies (.) --- ClOvEr


End file.
